familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
West Tamworth, New South Wales
| area = | stategov = Tamworth, | fedgov = New England | near-nw = | near-n = North Tamworth | near-ne = Tamworth Central Business District | near-w = Taminda | near-e = | near-sw = | near-s = South Tamworth | near-se = | dist1 = | location1= }} West Tamworth is a suburb of Tamworth, New South Wales, Australia, in the city's west. It is between South Tamworth and Taminda. It is an important commercial and residential area of Tamworth. In West Tamworth is the important commercial area of Bridge St, which is one of the main roads connecting the northern side of Tamworth with the southern. The Oxley Highway runs through part of West Tamworth. Commercial area Bridge St is an important commercial area for Tamworth and many businesses serving the southern side and whole of Tamworth are located upon it. Bridge St becomes Brisbane St on the northern side of the Peel River, however Bridge St is not viewed as a part of the Tamworth Central Business District and is viewed as a separate commercial area. Tamworth Shopping World is located on Bridge St and is a major commercial centre in Tamworth. Clubs West Tamworth League Club is located in West Tamworth, and is home of the West Tamworth Lions rugby league club. It is also a popular venue during the Tamworth Country Music Festival in January and artists such as John Butler Trio, The Baileys, John Williamson, Pete Murray, The Waifs, Missy Higgins, Grinspoon, Xavier Rudd and Kasey Chambers have all played at the club. Wests and Wests' Diggers (Kable ave in the CBD) are part of the Wests Entertainment Group. Sport The Tamworth netball courts, baseball and softball fields are located riverside on the southern side of the Peel River. This area is in both West Tamworth and the industrial suburb Taminda. The Tamworth Touch fields are also located riverside in West Tamworth. The West Tamworth Lions rugby league club play at the West Tamworth League Club at their fields known as Scully Park. Former Australian representative and St.George, player Nathan Blacklock played one game for the West Lions in early 2007. The Tamworth Pirates rugby club play at grounds near the West Lions Scully Park ground, and across the road from the West and South Tamworth Scully Park Olympic Pool. This Olympic pool is council owned and many swimmers use it for training and competition. Rivalries There is a rich tradition of rivalries in Rugby League and Rugby Union between West Tamworth and North Tamworth as the suburbs' football teams represent the western and northern suburbs of Tamworth respectively. In rugby league this rivalry is between the West Tamworth Lions and the North Tamworth Bears, with their clash drawing large crowds each year. In rugby union this rivalry is between the Pirates rugby club and the Tamworth Magpies, with the their clash each year also drawing large crowds. Schools *West Tamworth Public School *St Josephs Catholic School *Parry School SSP (School For Specific Purpose) Gallery Image:Tamworthgolfcourse.jpg|Tamworth Golf Course References Category:Suburbs of Tamworth, New South Wales